


IKEA

by MidnightMinx90



Series: To Build a Home (With You) [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun and Desmond go to IKEA to buy furniture for their new apartment, which is easy enough.</p><p>Assembling, however, can be difficult and lead to arguements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> What I completely forgot to mention regarding the 2nd part, is that Desmond moved in with Shaun a year and a half after they met, just before Christmas. Which means this (and the last part) takes place two years after they first met.

 

  The morning of the 2nd of July brought with it a promise of a clear sky and warm weather.

 Shaun and Desmond got out of bed and put on some clothes that wouldn’t make them too hot during the day, before going downstairs to have a light breakfast, seeing as they didn’t have much food due to the lack of a refrigerator.

 Just the prospect of going through all of IKEA after the stuff they needed made the meagre breakfast and lack of coffee didn’t bode well for the outcome of the day.

 

  They had ordered a dishwasher, stove and refrigerator, but it wouldn’t arrive until the next day, which was why they were going to IKEA today. The counters, cabinets and sink had already been fitted, just as the bathrooms had been furnished with plumbing and cabinets.

 Today, they were going to buy everything else, from furniture to candles.

 

**

 

  It took them about an hour to arrive at IKEA in Cardiff, which was the closest one, and even though they were there just as the store was opening, there were still a lot of people there already.

 

  Shaun had a notebook with him, to write down all they were going to buy, where they were located in the warehouse and things like that.

 He’d also made a long list for things they were looking for, sorted by section and importance.

 

  The two of them had looked online the day before, spending a long time deciding what to get, so they’d have to spend the least amount possible in the actual store.

 

**

 

  Starting with the livingroom part, they tried several sofas and chairs, settling on one three-seater and one two-seater in brown fabric. Not finding a chair, they decide to look for one later.

 Instead they find two tables made of black-brown wood and steel, and a TV-table with shelves, made of glass, steel and wood.

 

  Not finding anything more they need for the moment, Shaun writes down the information on the furniture, and they move on to diningroom furniture.

 

  When they had looked online the day before, they had decided on a set of black-brown table and eight chairs with white cushions. It also provided them with a theme colour, as it’s the same they’ve decided on for all their wooden furniture.

 

  In addition to the table and chairs, they buy a side-table, where they’ll keep dinner plates and it gives them a place to put the serving dishes when they have guests over.

 

  The kitchen part is easy, they just pass through it.

 

  Finding a bed in the right size proved not to be as easy as they had hoped. They already have the mattress, which is what makes it a small issue, but they find one they both like in the end. Deciding on bedside tables is their next problem, but they agree in the end on the ones two drawers that are in the same series as the bed.

 Same goes for the dresser, same series, and it turns out it even comes with a mirror.

 

  The wardrobe is the easiest, because they have already decided, so all that’s left is to write it down.

 And because they’re buying two wardrobes, they don’t need any mirrors, because they come with a mirror sliding door each.

 

  Desmond manages to drag Shaun down on one of the mattresses, his excuse being that they need one for the spare bedroom. A bit embarrassed about the sound he makes as he falls over, Shaun is even more embarrassed when Desmond kisses him, because it’s so public and he doesn’t want to cause a scene.

 He’s worried that they’ll get reprimanded for behaving like that, worried that someone will call them something bad, worried about Desmond will do if it happens.

 

  But they don’t hear anything, so Shaun just enjoys the kiss, before getting up.

 

  Shaun hadn’t been sure about looking for things for the extra bedroom yet, but Desmond somehow manages to talk him into it.

 Because they weren’t sure about that room until now, they haven’t thought about what exactly it is they need, so they spend quite a lot of time trying to figure it out.

 

After a lot to and fro, they buy a double bed, bedside tables, wardrobe, dresser, and they even go back to the living-room part to pick out a chair. They choose dark brown for the furniture and a dark grey chair. They also decide on the same chair for their own bedroom and one for the study.

 

  They have two stops left now, before they can sit down and drink some coffee at the café.

 

  Mirrors for the bathrooms are quickly found, as well as one for the guestroom. The number for a bathroom bench is the last thing they write down before the last stop.

 

  For the furniture for his study, Shaun has decided on a series of furniture that has a desk with additions as well as a worktable for a printer, allowing for more space for his papers when he’s to grade them, allowing for it all to be close at hand.

 There are no bookshelves in the series, but since they decided for black-brown on this furniture to, they quickly find shelves in the same colour.

 

  It takes Shaun some tries to find a comfortable chair, which he needs because he will end up spending quite a long time sitting in it.

 

  When they walk through the children’s part, Shaun could swear he can see longing in Desmond’s eyes, but he knows this isn’t the right time or place to take up that subject.

 

** 

 

  Drinking coffee and eating cake is a welcomed break, because they have only picked put the basic furniture so far, and when they go downstairs all the decorations and extra stuff are waiting for them, not to forget ordering everything and then paying for it all.

 

  Shaun is worried about the final price, but he knows they are choosing cheaper, but still good items by shopping here instead of other places, so he doesn’t voice his concern.

 Desmond knows him too well though, so he understands why Shaun is quiet during their break.

 

**

 

  Before moving on to the second part of their endeavour Shaun takes out his list so they can go through it and make sure they have everything they need from that floor, as neither of them wants to go back up, much less return to the store again because they forgot something.

 

  It turns out they got all they need according to their list, so they walk down the stairs, takes a cart each, and begins the trek with a deep breath.

 

**

 

  Kitchen and dining things goes into one cart, while the other one is quickly filling with textiles, like pillow-covers for the living-room, bed sheets and towels.

 

  Bathroom accessories go in with the kitchen things, as does the storage items and lamps and lights, and the carts are already getting filled up, before they reach the rugs and decorations.

 

  Shaun’s always thought he’s got an eye for interior decorating – and therefore thought he’d have to do most of this by himself – but everything is easier now that he knows Desmond’s got too, and he’s feeling rather relieved when Desmond helps to pick out fabrics and decorations that goes with the furniture and the apartment.

 

  When they get to the wall decorations, Desmond manages to sneak in a picture which he’ll give to Shaun as a moving-in gift. He hides it between other things in the cart he’s in charge of, because he doesn’t want him to see it until they’re ready to hang up the decorations.

 

  **

 

  They notice another problem when they arrive in the self-serve area, as several items of furniture are there, and they’re not really sure as to how they’ll get it to the register.

 Considering it for a while, they decide that Shaun will stay with the carts, and Desmond finds an employee to help him gather the wares from the shelves.

 

  With help, it doesn’t take long before they’ve got what they can from the place, and they can finally pay for what they’ve got so far.

 

  Shaun pays for the things in his cart, Desmond for his own, and they split the rest between them, as well as the furniture they’ll get from the warehouse and have delivered to their apartment.

 

**

 

  When they arrive back at their apartment, it takes them several trips to get all their things upstairs, and by the time the things have been placed in the rooms they’ll go in, they’re both sweaty and want nothing more than to sleep, shower be damned.

 

  But since there will be deliveries throughout the day, they can’t, so Shaun makes them iced tea and they just relax for a bit, until he gets a call saying the first delivery will be there in a few minutes.

 

  And so the really hectic part start, with Desmond helping to carry the furniture while Shaun instructs them on where to leave the various things, be it on the main floor or upstairs.

 

  It takes quite some time, but at last everything’s inside. Shaun even checked the list before he let the last truck leave, but all was as it should be.

 

 **

 

  Knowing there’s no chance they’ll be able to put together more than a few pieces today, they start with the bed, laying out all the pieces where they’ll go, making sure everything they need came with it before starting the assembling.

 

  It’s an easy one, thankfully, as is the rest of the furniture for the bedroom, though they decide to wait with the wardrobe until later, heading downstairs to assemble the sofas and diningroom furniture first.

 

  Time has passed quickly all day, and they suddenly find it’s starting to get dark outside, which is when they start to feel hungry, having forgotten to eat anything since the cakes at IKEA hours ago.

 

  So they order a pizza, not feeling like going out, and eat it by their new table, not wanting to risk spilling on the sofas already.

 

  When they’ve eaten, Desmond suggests they assemble the wardrobe, so that they can finish that room at least.

 

  They’re exhausted, and both to be blamed, but Shaun still starts yelling at Desmond when they make a mistake that almost causes one of the mirror doors to break. He claims it’s Desmond’s fault, that he wasn’t paying attention, that he was supposed to hold it still and that it’s his bloody fault for suggesting they put it together today.

 

  So Desmond retaliates, shouts back that Shaun never said anything about that, and that he’s not going to let Shaun put all the blame on him.

 

  “Get out!” Shaun says, venom coating his voice as he points at the door leading out to the hall.

 Too tired to deal with Shaun in this mood, Desmond walks downstairs, grabs his keys and leaves the apartment.

 

**

 

  Twenty minutes later, Shaun is still fuming, so he goes into the study to look for a picture that was supposed to be in their bedroom.

 He needs to do something, and he’s not going downstairs, because he thinks Desmond’s there, not having heard him leave.

 

  That’s when Shaun finds the picture Desmond picked out, the one he didn’t know about.

 

  There’s a note on it from Desmond, saying ‘ _I can’t wait to build a home with you._ ’

 

  Shaun’s anger disappears, leaving him feeling guilty, because he knows it’s not Desmond’s fault, but both of theirs.

 

  “Desmond!” He waits, but there’s no reply, so he goes downstairs, only to find Desmond’s not there.

 

  He tries to phone him, but when he hears it ring, Shaun finds out Desmond left without his phone.

 

  So Shaun does the only sensible thing; he runs outside and follows the road down to the sea, thinking maybe Desmond’s gone to the pub for a drink.

 

  He was partially right, for he found Desmond walking up the hill, on his way back to the apartment.

 

  “Bloody hell, Desmond, where were you?!”

  “Jaysus, Shaun, calm down! I went to the pub to apply for a job; I just wanted it to be a surprise!”

 “Like the typewriter picture?”

 

  Desmond huffs out a breath and ducks his head, shaking it.

 

  “Let’s go home.”

 

  “By the way, why did you say ‘Jaysus’?” Shaun asks, wondering why Desmond pronounced it differently this time.

 “Didn’t I tell you? I’ve an ancestor who came from here. His name was Edward, and he was a pirate. Friends with Mary Read, Anne Bonny, and Blackbeard and those guys, and Anne were his quartermaster for a time. Got rich and came to England, his son sailed to the US and had a son with a native woman of the Mohawk tribe.

 I’ll tell you more about them later. Now I just wanna sleep.”

 

  “So we’re okay?”

 

  Desmond doesn’t answer, just takes Shaun’s hand in his and kisses it.

 


End file.
